


The Prize

by Kittylin15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittylin15/pseuds/Kittylin15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>book 7- Takes place during the final battle After Voldemort discovers that Potter is actually still alive after being hit with the killing curse yet again he realizes that he'd been lied too. Deciding to punish Mrs. Malfoy by taking one of the only things she cares about, her son. But Harry doesn't like that at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prize

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I ever wrote for Harry Potter. A couple years after writing this I finally got around to fixing all the spelling mistakes.

...

"You lying bitch!" Voldemort turned and yelled at Mrs. Malfoy. All his followers around the family backed up just in case they got caught in the crossfire. "You told me the boy was dead."

"I swear he had no pulse." Mrs. Malfoy defended herself. Narcissa had known there was a risk she would get called out on her good deed. Looking at Draco safe beside her though she couldn't regret it.

Voldemort stalked towards her but Lucius pushed his wife behind him. The dark lord stopped for a second before smirking. He reached out quickly and snatched the young Malfoy heir to his side.

"Draco!" Narcissa yelled in distress.

**…**

That name being called in such desperation stopped Harry Potter in his tracks. It echoed down the second-floor hallway. There was only one person it could be referring to.

Harry had fled to the upper floor thinking that he would be chased after but so far he hadn't seen one death eater. Meaning that something must be going on to keep them occupied. Deciding to investigate he crept back towards the entrance hall. To a spot where he could observe everything going on without being noticed.

Harry looked over the crowd of people and spotted the telltale blond locks of his school nemesis taken by the arm by Voldemort. He'd missed what led up to this confrontation but he didn't like it one bit. He hadn't always, let's not kid himself, ever been on good terms with Malfoy but he never really wanted to see him get hurt.

 **…**  


Voldemort pulled the frightened teen closer to his body. "I know what you care about the most, so there's really only one way to drive it home. Your son will pay the price for your treachery." Smirking as he looked into the women's horrified face as he addressed her. "You don't think I can't read your mind the reason why you lied."

"I'm the one who betrayed you, Draco has no fault in this." Mrs. Malfoy begged to be taken instead of her son. She'd take any punishment as long as she could spare Draco any pain. Her husband had already put them in a stressful situation because of his bad choices but at least they had been together.

Voldemort turned Draco's head to face him. "But he's just so much more fun than you. Grown up to be so handsome too." Voldemort stroked the boy's cheek. Enjoying the frightened look he could see clearly in the boy's gray eyes.

Lucius didn't know what to do but try and comfort his wife. He was no match against his lord, especially without a wand since his had been taken. Wishing he never joined the power-crazed lunatic in the first place.

…

Harry froze at the implications the words and actions of the dark lord. It didn't sound like he had torture on the mind. His heartfelt constrict in anger; at least what he took for anger because he'd never felt anything else strong enough to compare it too.

He really just wanted to go down there and rip Malfoy away from those slimy fingers to safety. You know what, why shouldn't he? All the Horcruxes had been destroyed including the one inside himself, so Voldemort was now mortal.

Before he could question himself for his strong feelings he was up and running down the stone steps yelling. "Let Malfoy go!"

Voldemort whipped around still holding the blond boy close and smirked as he watched his enemy stalk closer. "Which one?" He asked rhetorically indicating to the man and women behind him.

"You know who I mean." Harry frowned in annoyance.

"Aww, the boy who lives wants you too. Doesn't that just make you feel special? He is very good looking, so I don't blame you." Voldemort shook the boy's chin. "Is little Harry Blushing?" Voldemort mocked.

Harry could feel his cheeks heating up, especially under Malfoy's questionable gaze. He could admit to himself that Draco had gotten over his awkward teen phase when they used to call him a pointy face git and ferret face. He'd grown to be really good looking. Harry should've known it was bound to happen someday because it was in Malfoy's genes. Just look at his father.

Malfoy hadn't broken eye contact with him the whole time. He could tell from the look in his gray eyes he was screaming for help. "I challenge you to a duel to the death, Tom. Winner gets Draco Malfoy." It was a split second decision. Harry spoke loudly so everyone could hear. He knew that Voldemort's ego wouldn't allow him to turn down the challenge.

"Harry!" He could hear Hermione's response from the crowd closest to the door. She probably thought he was crazy. If it was anyone other than Malfoy she might've understood but it wasn't. This dual was going to happen with or without a prize anyway.

He could see the dark lord's good mood turn at the use of his true muggle name. "You want to take a chance against the elder wand?" Voldemort said with great confidence as he held the ancient want up for all to see.

"No." Was Harry's answer. The crowd started mumbling to each other in confusion. "I have the elder wand now." He held up the wand made of hawthorn wood with a unicorn hair core that he'd required several days earlier. The last time he'd ran into the Malfoy heir.

"That's mine," Draco claimed in surprise. Wincing when the dark lord squeezed his shoulder hard in punishment for speaking out of turn.

"How could that be, when I have the elder wand right here? Took it from Dumbledore's tomb myself. That's just an ordinary wand." Voldemort called his claim foul.

"Any wand that defeat's a master automatically gains the power. It was Draco Malfoy who disarmed Dumbledor the night he died and he won the right of ownership." Harry explained knowledgeably.

"Though Severus Snape killed Dumbledore becoming the master and I killed him not but an hour ago," Voldemort claimed thinking the boy must have it wrong.

"You don't actually have to kill the master, just win it in a dual," Harry explained. "Which means what I said still stands." There was a pause in silence as the dark lord digested the information.

"Then I'll just have to kill our prize won't I." Voldemort pointed his wand at Malfoy's face making his eyes go wide in fright. Draco sent a look saying he wasn't helping matters. "Pity." Running his long fingers through the soft blond hair making the Slytherin shiver in revulsion.

"But I disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor earlier tonight making me the master of the elder wand." The dark lord dropped his wand from Draco's face and glared. Finally understanding the point of this conversation. "I already possessed the cloak of invincibility given to me by my father and the stone was left to me in Dumbledore's will. I now possess all three Deathly Hollows, making me the master of death."

"I accept the challenge, to the death. Your elder wand against mine. We'll see who is the true master. Wormtail, hold the Malfoy boy." Voldemort commanded his lackey.

Draco stumbled a little as he was roughly shoved into the other man's possession. Wrinkling his nose in disgust at the touch of his metal hand on his skin, though it was better than his natural one that had dirt under the fingernails. Draco had no idea what the Golden boy was playing at but he really hoped Potter had an actual plan and wasn't just being a usual Gryffindor running in headfirst.

Harry and Voldemort circled each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

It wasn't too long before the dark lord got impatient. "Crucio!" Voldemort yelled, not wanting the battle to be over too soon without the boy at least feeling a little pain.

"Crucio!" Harry yelled only a second behind. The magic collided violently. It fought for domination for a time before the boys won out and shot towards the dark lord who side stepped it. "How original. Are the unforgivables the only spells you know, Tom?"

Voldemort didn't want to accept the fact that he didn't actually possess the elder wand. The boy's actions were proving his words correct. His wand was clearly more powerful than his.

"Incendio." Harry shot fire twice as big as an average spell, that managed to set his robe on fire. Voldemort wasn't expecting retaliation but easily put it out with an aquamenti.

Voldemort decided to throw out his originally plan to drag the dual out. He just wanted the boy dead. The dark lord threw what he thought a useless wand away and pulled his old wand out of his robe pocket. "Avada Kadavra!"

The darkest unforgivable managed to hit the Boy-Who- Lived straight in the chest, he fell to the floor.

Both yells of glee and sorrow could be heard from the crowd. The forces of good and evil started to fight among each other once more.

Draco managed to elbow Wormtail in the chest and make his way over to his school rival without too much trouble in the chaos that was ensuing. He placed Potter's head in his lap and cupped his face. "Come on, wake up." Not excepting his only hope was actually dead.

"What do you think of your savior now!" Lord Voldemort gloated to his enemies. "Now I get to claim my prize."

Draco tensed up and held onto Potter tighter when Voldemort started to move towards him. He hid his face in the other boy's neck. Draco could swear he felt a rhythmic pulse against his check.

"Avada Kadavra!" Was suddenly yelled. The dark lord's body fell to the ground.

The Death Eaters looked on at the body of their master as it disintegrated into dust in horror. It only took seconds for them to start to flee. Knowing they stood no chance of winning now without their lord's power. Auror's started to move in and arrest them before they could make it through the door. Dumbledor's Army stopped any that escaped the law's clutches. They were trapped with the apparation wards on Hogwarts still as strong as ever.

Draco looked in surprise at the boy in his lap who still had his wand out in front of him with a smirk on his face.

Harry finally did it. After years of attempted murder by the bastard, he'd finally succeeded at his destiny. Harry was basking in his accomplishment when he was slapped on the side of the head. The impact made him flinch, snapping Harry back to reality. Now feeling the arms wrapped around his body. Tipping his head back until he could see the culprit, meeting cold gray eyes. 'Right', he thought.

"Idiot. Don't ever scare me like that again." Draco berated. Unconsciously squeezing his rival's body tighter against him as he thought about what would have happened if Potter wasn't here. He wasn't going to think about that right now. He couldn't believe that Potter was still alive; after being hit with the killing curse and living; not just twice but thrice.

Harry was trying to decipher the tone of Malfoy's voice. "It almost sounds like you were seriously worried about me." He said jokingly but only met a glare that didn't pack much heat in his opinion. Malfoy looked so relieved now that he didn't know what to do with himself.

Draco was avoiding eye contact but still not letting go of his rival's body. Embarrassed by his reaction but he couldn't help it. He was just so glad that they'd both made it through this war. Now Draco felt that he couldn't imagine the world without Potter in it.

They were both still on the ground in the middle of the hall. Almost everyone was gone already. Either arrested and taken to the ministry or disappeared into the great hall to regroup with their love ones. They had somehow been forgotten in the chaos. Which was a miracle or they would never have the chance to talk.

'Malfoy really had been worried about him hadn't he' Harry thought to himself. Maybe he was reading too much into Draco's mood right now, it might just be because Voldemort was gone and it had nothing to do with him. "If it makes you feel any better I was worried about you too. You know, when Voldemort was touching you. I really didn't like that." He was babbling for some reason. Now he was blushing for some reason.

Draco looked at the back of Potter's head of unruly raven locks with incredulous eyes. Letting his head drop to hit the back of the other boy's neck. Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked as he strained to look over his shoulder at the hysterical blond.

"I just never thought I'd see the day when we didn't want to kill each other, let alone be worried for the others safety," Draco exclaimed. He didn't know if it was the adrenaline rush but he felt like he either had to laugh or cry, and there was no way he was crying in front of Potter.

"Yeah." Harry thought about all the fights they'd had over the years. Ever since that first time they'd met in Madam Mirkin's and Malfoy didn't know who he was. When he'd refused his hand in friendship on the train. Even though the Slytherin had become his personal bully, Harry couldn't regret having Draco Malfoy in his life for some reason.

"Draco!" Miss Malfoy's voice could be heard yelling from the entrance to the great hall. Both she and Luscious were being escorted by Aurors. They hadn't been hostile while all the other Death Eaters had tried to escape. They hadn't been a high priority so they'd been left to their own devices till now. It was known they both possessed no wands.

"I've got to go," Draco said dejectedly. He'd known that it would be too good if he got out of the war without his life being ruined. Most likely he'd end up in an Azkaban cell by the end of the week.

They both untangle from each other and stood up.

"I guess that this is goodbye for now," Harry said awkwardly. He'd never been on good terms with the gray-eyed blond so he didn't really know how to interact with him.

Draco thought it was more like goodbye forever. Looking over towards his parents he realized no one was really paying attention to them at the moment. It was more than likely that he'd never see Potter again. Whatever he did now wouldn't matter really matter.

So he took a big risk and leaned in and kissed the savior of the wizarding world on the lips. "Thank you for saving me. And everything else over the years." He said before sprinting over towards his parents. It was done now. He'd said his last words to the golden boy, Harry Potter.

Harry was frozen in shock. 'Did that just happen?' he asked himself, looking at the floor. The pressure of the other boy's lips had only been there for a second at the most.

When Draco reached his parents his mother hugged him and his father wrapped his arms around the both of them. They'd all made it and were together, that's all that mattered in this moment. He sighed in contentment for a moment but it was broken by the Aurors. They were criminals after all so they were broken apart from each other and being put into magical bounds.

When Harry looked up and saw Malfoy being put in, what must have been the wizard version of handcuffs, he jumped into action. "Hey, I want them put under house arrest and not held in Azkaban to wait for their trial," Harry commanded as he ran over with authority. Somehow he couldn't stand the thought of the superior Slytherin reduced to rags and shoved into a cold cell.

"But Mr. Potter, It's procedure of security so that they can't run away before being proven guilty." One of the Aurors responded. Harry guessed that they didn't have bail in the wizarding world.

"And their mansion is being put under investigation after being used for Voldemort's hideout. There'll be plenty of Aurors around to keep them in line. They have no wands anyway so they aren't a threat." The Aurors nodded in agreement to his order. Harry was surprised he was being treated like an adult. He guessed that was what defeating a dark lord did to your standing in other peoples' eyes.

"Potter what are you doing?" Draco questioned anxiously, as his father eyed him in suspicion and his mother in curiosity. They both were probably gasping on the inside for what brought this turn of event. Only he could tell though because on the outside, of course, they had their emotionless Malfoy mask up.

Harry shuffled closer to the blond so only he could here. " I'm not done with you yet. You can't just do what you did and then disappear behind bars. I'll be testifying at your trial and your mothers too. So this isn't good- bye at all. I didn't get to collect my prize."

The Slytherin just blinked at him in surprise before being dragged away by the Aurors. Draco looked back over his shoulder at the golden boy that had been the bane of his existence since he was eleven. Not breaking eye contact until he disappeared out the door. Even though their relationship was based on seven years of hate, it seemed that the scale had tipped the other way so suddenly. Potter's reaction to his kiss was all he could think about as he made his way across the Hogwarts grounds.

Harry stood looking at the closed doors long after they had closed. It took him a while to realize that Ron and Hermione had come to join him. They were both staring at the door too, though he didn't know why they'd have a reason. Maybe it was just one of those things that when one person stares, human curiosity compels others to follow.

"What are we staring at?" Ron whispered in confusion.

"Nothing." Harry shook his head to get it back to the present. He didn't think the red head wanted to hear about his more than friendly interaction with Malfoy. "Let's go and find the other order members." Harry moved to go to the great hall, where he could hear much noise of celebration as well as grief for the fallen.

Hermione was berating him for recklessly running head first into danger. Ron was asking why he had to save the ferret. It almost felt like things were back to normal but he knew things had changed drastically.

'For the better.' Harry thought as he stepped over the pile of ash that had once been Voldemort and took one last glance at the doors thinking about what the future had in store for him.

  


**The End**

  


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
